White Sky, Red Moon
by The Broken Pentacle
Summary: Okay, basicly, Eragon's neck deep in politics. set after Eldest He rescues a strange elf in the forest, and Oromis isn't feeling his best. Please R&R, Flames welcome, Just dont do em'. second Fic, so don't kill me. slight Arya/Eragon stuff. T Just in ca
1. The Underground Home

**White Sky, Red Moon**

**Note: all that is said here is in the ancient language, unless I say otherwise.**

Eragon was walking through the dense forest of Du Weldenvarden, near Ellesmera. It was one of the rare days when he had naught to do but wander. So many problems, he thought. The Varden need a rider and political standard, the Dwarves want me to track down Murtagh, and make him pay for what he did to Hrothgar, Not to forget Carvahall and its troubles. And on top of all that, I have my training with Oromis! It's as if I my soul purpose is to be busy all the time helping others! He growled. Why can't someone do my job for a while, and see how they like it?

"_But you would not be who you are if you did not do everything you could for those who are suffering."_ Said Saphira.

_I know_, he said with a slight moan. It still doesn't make me feel better. She flicked a gentle thought at him and winked. They walked on, not knowing where they were going, but that didn't seem so important now. The trees where large here and widely spread, so Saphira could walk easily through them. The sun made golden patterns thought the leaves, and Eragon was just thinking how quiet and peaceful it was when a scream shattered the forest. "What the…?" muttered Eragon as he ran off in search for the sound. Saphira jumped into the air, trying to locate the source from there. It did not take her long. "There!" she cried sending him a mental image of a clearing with a whirling mass at its center. It was not far from where Eragon was, so he ran, drawing his sword as he did. When he entered the clearing, he saw a young woman with two daggers in hand, whirling around, fighting a pack of wild beasts. They appeared wolf in shape, but that was all Eragon could tell, for they were moving almost faster than his eyes could follow. But he dove in, sword out, slashing at the beasts, crying "I am here!" to the elf. She did not respond, so great was her concentration, but he could tell she was slightly relived. For a second he wondered how he knew that, but got his mind back in the fight. One beast bit his arm, drawing blood, and he returned the favor by removing its leg. That was when Saphira decided she had had enough. She soared over the clearing roaring fiercely. Just in time, Eragon darted to the elf, grabbed her arm and yelled "Shield us from fire!" binding the words with his will. And Saphira let loose a torrent of flame that would turn mountains into lumps of coal. The beasts stood no choice but to flee into the forest, or burn in the fire. Suddenly as the flame had come, it ceased. Saphira coasted to a landing among the ashes of the beasts that had been too stupid to run. He quickly went to her, and mumbled a word of thanks.

"Never mind." She paused, looking around. "Eragon, the elf!" she exclaimed. He turned and a shiver went down his spine. She was very bloody from the fight; a long, deep gash was oozing right below her collarbone. Many smaller cuts adorned her arms and face. She locked eyes with him for a moment before collapsing on the ground. He went quickly to her side, and laid a hand over her wounds, healing them.

"What were those things?" he asked Saphira. She thought a moment before responding,

"Not creatures of natural birth, I think, but products of a nastier kind of magic."

"Elven Magic?" he inquired, curious.

"No, the elves would not create such atrocities. Most likely, it was wild magic bonding with the spell weaver's."

"Ah," He said. "That would explain much." And they sat in silence, waiting for her to wake. A few minutes later she did, her eyes fluttering open, and a weak smile spreading across her lips.

"Silver hand," she murmured. "I am in your debt for aiding me in the battle." Eragon smiled and said, "I was glad to help," she sat up and rubbed the spot where her dress was torn at the neck. "Truly I was foolish for offering such provocation for them." She murmured. "If not for you…" she faltered into silence. Then, suddenly remembering elven manners, she touched her fingers to her lips and said "May good fortune rule over you,"

"May the Stars watch over you," answered Eragon. She repeated the exchange with Saphira, who then asked,

"What is your name?" she smiled brightly at Saphira and said

"My name is Artemis, and I believe we have already met, Saphira." Eragon turned towards her with surprise.  
"We have?" he asked. Saphira drew back and studied the girl.

"Yes we have Eragon," she said, "at the Blood Oath celebration." He tried to remember Artemis through the swirls of color and motion that had been the celebration. He could not remember her but did not let it show.

"Shouldn't you get cleaned up?' he asked, "Something else might come to see why blood was shed." A shadow passed over her face for a moment, but she covered it quickly.

"Yes, I should, shouldn't I? Would you like to come in for a moment before you go back to Ellesmera?" He smiled, wondering why he liked this girl so much. She was definitely a girl, or young woman who looked like she was in her teens. But with the elves, it was hard to gauge age. Look at Arya, who appeared to be in her twenties.

"Thank you very much." He said smiling. She nodded and led him to a Squat tree growing on the side of the clearing. He looked at it skeptically, for it could not even be one floor high, and not even a small bed could fit inside it. She reached up and pressed her hand to a spot on the bark, and a wood panel slid open. He hadn't noticed it was there before it moved. She turned to Saphira and said, "I am sorry, Saphira, but my home was not made with Dragons in mind." 

"Go," She hummed. "I will be fine out here." Artemis nodded and ushered Eragon into the hollow of the tree. Once she was in too, the panel slid shut. Eragon was very conscious of how close he was to her.

"Down," she commanded, and Eragon felt the floor on which he stood move slowly downward. Suddenly, light burst through the darkness of the tree, and he found himself standing in a well lit underground room. It was homey, with a carpeted floor, couches, a table, and a few chairs. There was a staircase going down, (unless you started at the bottom of it,) to other rooms. Artemis moved over to a cabinet and pulled out a mug of tea. To Eragons surprise, the mug was so hot it was steaming. _I wonder how she did that. _

"Wait here, please Silver hand." She murmured and went downstairs. A few minutes later**,** Artemis emerged from the staircase, looking refreshed. Now Eragon remembered her from the Agati Blodren. She was one of the elves he had danced with, and the one who sang about flying away, and the one with dark hair and cherry like lips. Who knew she lived so far out in the forest? She wore a sky blue tunic, with a silver belt. She did not wear a skirt, as one might expect, but a pair of loose-legged white pants.

She walked over to that mysterious cupboard and pulled out another mug of tea for herself.

"I must thank you and Saphira for rescuing me." She said, sitting down at the table across from Eragon.

"It was not trouble, really." He said vaguely waving his hand.

"That does not lessen the merit of the deed." Artemis said, her deep blue eyes watching him.

"Uh," Eragon inwardly groaned. _'Uh,'_ did not sound like something a life-saving-dragon rider should say. He felt the ground vibrate slightly from Saphira's chuckles. To Eragon's relief, she smiled. Not a sad half-smile, like the ones of Arya, but not one of the perfect smiles he got from other elves when they were in a good mood. Artemis' smile seemed almost… human.

"Your arm is bleeding," she said observing his torn sleeve.

"I can heal it." He grunted, preparing to use magic.

"Wait!" she put her hand over the wound. "Did it come from tooth or claw?" Eragon tried to remember.

"I think it bit me… why?" she groaned. "What?"

"Their fangs have a poison… if you attempt to heal it, the bite will cause you great pain." "So what am I to do, then?" he asked.

"I have an herb ointment that will help," and she scurried away again. _"Eragon, what about her injuries?"_ Saphira asked in his head. _"What if she was bitten?"_

_Damnnation! Your right, I may have hurt her…_ The thought utterly repulsed him. When she came back, he asked anxiously,

"Did… did I hurt you?"

"How so?" she said, opening a jar of ointment that smelled faintly like peaches.

"When I healed you." She paused and looked at him.

"I was only bitten in one place, and it is small. Over the years, I have grown almost immune to it. It merely feels as if a kitten scratched my arm. Do not worry." He could not tell if she was lying or not. She leaned over and took his arm, and started applying the medicine very gently to it.

"So…" he said, trying to think of something to say. "Why do you live so far away from the city?" she looked up.

"I… am not… exactly…" she faltered. "I am different than the other elves. For one, I am only sixteen…"

"But that's my age!" Eragon was slightly surprised. _She hardly looks younger than Arya, and _she's_ over a hundred!_ She smiled again and went on with the cream.

"Yes, so it is." She looked at him a moment before continuing, "And for another, my father was not an elf." No wonder her smile and personality were almost human.

"I see." He cast around for another topic, but Artemis said,

"Actually, I am slightly surprised I told you that." Eragon was just as surprised to hear her say that. "But never mind. How long have you been a rider?" she firmly tied a white bandage around the wound.

"Oh, about a year and a half."

"Did you start your training with Brom?" she inquired.

"How do you know that?"

"A little birdie told me. Almost literally. Well, did you?"

"Yes. He taught me while we were tailing the Ra'Zac."

"Why were you going after the Ra'Zac?" came next. Question upon question she heaped on Eragon. He could tell she was a curious thing, and she had probably been dying to ask him this since she had regained consciousness. Finally when the tirade of questions about Brom, his quest, the Varden, and an animated discussion about the merits of different bows they sat quietly, drinking their tea, and thinking over what was said.

"I really should be going." He said after a while. She nodded and said

"Maybe you could visit again, sometime. I do not often have visitors." He smiled at his new friend.

"I would like that.


	2. Dark Thoughts

**White Sky, Red Moon**

**Note: all that is said here is in the ancient language, unless I say otherwise.**

Back in his tree, Eagon studied the cealing above his bed. Earlier Saphira had remarked

_"What a queer elf_," Eragon nodded.

"She's nice, though."

_"Yes, but still strange. Who could her father have been?"_

"Eh?"

_"Didn't she say that she was only part elf?"_

"Yes..."

_"I was only wondering."_

"And I was only thinking of how non-sequitor that was." Saphira glared at him for a full minute before he said

"Well, my guess is that her father was probably a rider, who found an elf his own age." Eragon started feeling glum, knowing that he and Arya would never have this relationship.

_"My own thoughts exactly,"_ said Saphira.

"I think I'm going to bed," murmured Eragon, not wanting to bring up the Elf-Human-marrige topic. Saphira knew what he was thinking about.

_"Relax," _she said, _"All will end well."_

"Really? That's what Parents tell their children when the empire has burned half their village. 'Don't worry, now dear, everything will be alright.' And the next morning, theyre dead in their beds, or fleeing for their lives. No, storys like that don't come true, so why sould we pretend so?" Saphira gave him a sidelong look. She shook her giant blue head.

_"Ah, Little One. Sometimes, if you think the best will happen, it might. Always hope for the best, but plan for the worst. That is all we can do."_

Eragon grunted non camittaly. He trudged over to his bed and lay down. He would hope for the best, even if lady fortune gave him the worst. As Saphira said, It was al he could do.

**Okay, short I know, but I will work more. PLEASE REVIEW!! thankies muchoes. **

**YIPES! I'm still trying to get tihis whole dang thing sorted out!**


	3. Talking With Oromis

**Hello, people. Who here is happy i finally got around to writing this chapter?? Me, for one. Anyway, some things you should know;**

**I'm not Christopher Paulini, (no matter how you spell it.)**

**And I Made some _MAJOR CHANGES_** **the last chapter. If you wanna keep up, you can read it again. **

**Actually, I'm nice, so i'll tell you. **

**1. One of the wolf thingies bit Eragon. **

**2. Eragon tries to heal it, but Artemis says it'll hurt if he heals the bite with magic.**

**3. she puts some wierd fruit smelling cream on it. **

**4. they don't act like ditzes at the end of the chapter. I mean, come ON. The bow conversation just didn't seem in place. Instead, they talk about the varden, Eragon's journy ect, ect. **

**So that's pretty much it. _IF YOU SKIPPED THIS YOU WILLL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF THIS PATHETIC LITTLE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Thank you for listening. **

* * *

Eragon was perched over the parchment that lay on Oromis' table, concentrating on the flowing glyphs of the words. Suddenly he was aware that Oromis' own pen had stopped moving a while ago. He glanced up at his elven master.

"Master?" he asked. "Is all well?" Oromis glanced at him.

"No, Eragon. Your tale of Murtagh being the other rider is distressing indeed."

"Surley, that's not all you are worried about?"

The Elf considered this.

"No, Eragon, It is not all I am worried about. Have you not noticed the activity in the forest?"

"No, master." The elf looked at him with disapproval.

"You should be more observant, young one. The Elves are mobilizing, ready to march on Uru'Bane."

"Really?"

"Yes, Eragon. It is Nasuada's plan to meet us at the there, if we manage to overwhelm the city's defenses. It will take some time to achieve our goal, but that will give the Varden time to organize, and possibly concur other cities."

"ah," They worked in silence for a while, tracing the ludiwin cavadi across the yellowed parchment. "Master?"

"Yes, Eragon?"

"I met a strange girl in the forest, the other day." Eragon said, trying to find the right words.

"Is that so? Who was she?" Oromis put down his quil, and let his gaze pierce Eragon.

"Her name was Artemis… I met her before, at the Agati Blodren. She was being attacked by wolf-like creatures, and Saphira and I rescued her."

"did you?" Oromis's eyes clouded over at the mention of Artemis.

"Yes. What else could we do, let her die?"

"that was not what I was saying. Please, tell me what happened."

Eragon Told the old elf, and got the feeling that Oromis was getting more out of this tale than Eragon had when he had met the elf herself.

"So, You were bitten?"

"Yes, Master."

"And Artemis put some sort of salve on your arm?"

"Yes."

"Let me see the injury," Eragon held out his arm, and unwound the cloth covering the bite mark. It was almost completely healed. "Well." That seemed to exhaust the old rider's conversation for a while.

"Erm… Master?" Eragon ventured after a while. "Might you let go of my arm?" the old rider started, as if being woken from a deep sleep.

"My apologies, Eragon. It is not often I hear that Artemis has ventured out of her own mind."

"What?" this was interesting news. She seemed perfectly adept at interaction with others.

"Tell me, Eragon, what did you think she was like? Did she behave like a normal elf?" He thought about it. The instant answer was no, but that was not right, somehow.

"Not exactly," he said, trying to find words to describe the girl. "She seemed… more human than I would have expected. She even told me –" 

Let slip, more like, interjected Saphira, who was paying attention now,

"That her father was not an elf." Concluded Eragon. There was a stunned silence in the hut.

"She told you that?" said Oromis, finally. Eragon nodded. The elf's expression told Eragon that this was a truly amazing feat. He didn't understand why it would be so astonishing, though.

"Saphira and I assumed that her father was a human rider," Eragon said, trying to fill the awkward silence. "That's why she seemed… rather…human?" Eragon's speech faltered to a stop. Oromis's gaze was sharp and piercing.

"Yes, I suppose so. Eragon, I can see what's on your mind now, and I cannot tell you who her parents are." Shrugging, Eragon agreed that it would be wrong of the old elf to reveal any such information.

"Now go," said Oromis. "Take the scrolls detailing the ancient times and the Grey Folk, and study them. I will quiz you on them tomorrow."

* * *

**Please make me happy and push the magic green review button. *Falls down and worships Magic Green Review Button* **

**Okays. Thanks yous!!!!!!!!**

**You may go back to your lives now. **


End file.
